


Love Magic

by coldimmortalhands



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldimmortalhands/pseuds/coldimmortalhands
Summary: Klaus and Caroline visit a witch who practices Love Magic to help against Silas and she gives some insight.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	Love Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernutellastuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutellastuff/gifts).



> ¡Hola!  
> This takes place during season 4, but if Hayley had never gotten pregnant and The Originals didn't exist.  
> This is also my first time writing fanfiction in English, so I apologize for any mistakes. But I hope you can enjoy this!

She kept her eyes on the road, thinking that they’d never been this close for this long - only a few inches between their legs as they sat side by side in his car. The silence reigned there.

Caroline didn’t know how to break it. 

Last time they’d met, he had wrapped his arms around her while she shook with rage. He had done everything that day to make sure she had the prom she’d always dreamed of. Klaus had let her spend the afternoon trying on dresses before letting her walk home with one. And then he had even let Tyler come back to town, so that she could have the one dance she had dreamed of. All so that she could smell Hayley’s scent all over him.

Of course Caroline had suspected something had happened between them when they first arrived in Mystic Falls. But he had promised her nothing had happened. And she had wanted to believe him. But even after everything Hayley did, even after her betrayal.  _ Damn him.  _ Caroline could smell her on his skin. Was that why Tyler hadn’t let her leave town with him?

They had screamed and fought and all the while Klaus had been waiting just outside. But he had let Tyler go. In favor of comforting her.  _ Staying _ with her.

He had held her and driven her home and pressed a kiss to her cheek. And then she had avoided him for the next few weeks.

Klaus was kind to her. Which was scary. Because Klaus was kind to her and to no one else. Did it matter that he had held her that night? Did all of the things he did for her matter at all? When he had killed Jenna, and Carol Lockwood, and all of Tyler’s hybrid friends?

She couldn’t risk it. She didn’t want to accept those things, to move on from those things. She shouldn’t. And she was awfully close to moving on. To give in to her curiosity. So she had avoided him.

Until that morning, when she got a text from him telling her he had a lead on how to defeat Silas. When he said he was going to pay a visit to a witch he was friends with and who could maybe help them out.

And now there they were. In his car. Where she was painfully aware how easy it would be to reach out and touch him. Or for him to reach out and touch her. She wasn’t sure what option worried her the most, but she knew she wanted both.

~~~

“You didn’t tell me we were going to a party!” she said, the first thing either of them had said in hours.

Caroline looked down at her blue dress that would not fit in at all if everyone was dressed like that woman who had just walked inside the huge mansion - wearing a red ball gown while her date wore a tux.

Klaus seemed distressed as well, clicking his tongue as he stared at the house. Though Caroline doubted he was upset that his outfit wouldn’t fit in.

“I didn’t know,” he said simply as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Caroline rolled her eyes but did the same, stepping out of the car as he did.

“I’m not dressed for this kind of party!” she pointed at her dress.

Klaus’ gaze dropped very slowly. Looking at every inch of her - her bare shoulders, her cleavage, how short that dress really was and how much of her legs were bare.

His voice was husky and his eyes were dark when he said, “Truth be told, love, it doesn’t matter what clothes you wear for a Madeleine party… They usually come off rather quickly at her parties.”

With that, he turned on his heels and started walking towards the house and giving her no indication to whether or not he was joking.

“What?” she yelled at the back of his head. He didn’t give her an answer as she rushed to catch up.

~~

Caroline didn’t know how this had happened.

They had spotted Madeleine as soon as they arrived, the witch, a brunette who seemed to be in her late thirties and who could definitely pull off wearing nothing but that sheer and short negligee, was holding court, sitting on a sofa by the window.

Apparently, what Klaus said had not been a joke. Caroline could see many men and women already losing their clothes, and it was an effort to keep her eyes on Madeleine’s face when she came to greet them.

“Klaus Mikaelson!” she rejoiced, her eyes sparkling.

Of course this would be the one place where Klaus was greeted with warmth.

But after greeting the woman and introducing the two of them, Klaus had stepped back, his hand on her lower back so that she would follow his lead. He made no inquiries about her magic or anything that could be remotely related to their Silas issue.

_ Too many eyes and ears, _ he had whispered to her as they walked away from the witch.  _ She will lead a few guests to a more private party in an hour. We need to make it seem like we want to be invited. _

It was how she had ended up sitting on Klaus Mikaelson’s lap, straddling him. Her heart had never beaten faster, even with all the life and death experiences of these past few years.

Klaus had a smirk on his face, but he kept his hand on her calves as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A part of her wondered if this all had been a trick to get her here, so vulnerable in his arms. But it didn’t seem like Klaus. Not like  _ her _ Klaus anyway. The Klaus he was with her.

Besides, she found the other part of her just really didn’t care.

It was very hard to think of anything else when his lips were on her neck.  _ We need to look convincing _ , he had said.

And convincing they were.

The way he dragged the straps of her dress down her shoulders to press a constellation of kisses down her shoulders. How his hand moved up from her calves to her thighs, and how that made her burn. How all she could do was bury her hands in his hair and whisper his name, that spot between her legs feeling very hot.

Klaus was even bold enough to bring his hand up to cup her breast through her dress.

Was she betraying her friends? Was she betraying Tyler? Maybe. But they had betrayed her so many times now, so she didn’t think this was so bad.

“You two are putting up quite the show,” Madeleine said, suddenly standing by the couch they were sitting at.

Caroline pulled back to look at the witch, feeling her cheeks burn. Klaus was smirking, looking pleased with himself.

“Should we take this somewhere more private?” he suggested.

Madeleine smiled. “I have a few guests–”

“Just the three of us,” he interrupted.

Madeleine looked at him, surprised. But her gaze became different the longer she stared, more appreciative. As if she wanted him. Caroline wasn’t sure why that was making this anger build up inside of her all of the sudden. But then Madeleine looked at her, her eyes slowly scanning her body. And there was no mistaking the lust in them.

Caroline blushed all over again as Madeleine smiled and nodded.

_ She thinks we want a threesome! _ , Caroline thought. Was it a bad thing that the idea sounded intriguing?

“Follow me,” Madeleine said. They did.

The witch led them up the stairs and into what seemed to be her bedroom, and Caroline felt her heart racing in her chest. Klaus kept his hand on her back the entire time. She wasn’t sure if it was meant to comfort her or if it was just meant as a reminder of what they had done.

When the door closed behind them, Caroline felt like she was going to throw up. But Klaus’ hand comforted her enough to let her know that she would be safe with him.

“Before you get any ideas, Madeleine, know that sharing your bed is not what we’re here for.”

The witch raised her eyebrows, but she didn’t seem displeased. Maybe she had suspected it all along. “You aren’t? Then what are you doing here?”

“We need your knowledge,” Klaus explained. “What do you know about Silas?”

The witch looked at him with something that resembled fear all over her face. Caroline saw the way she closed her hands into fists. But she didn’t ask questions, maybe this was why Klaus picked her. Because she wasn’t noisy.

“I can share what I know. Why don’t you get me the book I need from my library? It will let you know where to find it. You remember your way around here, don’t you?” she asked sweetly.

Caroline decided she really didn’t want to know why Klaus knew his way around her place.

Klaus looked at Caroline, as if worried to leave her alone. But she nodded to let him know that she was going to be okay and he decided to follow the witch’s request, probably so they wouldn’t waste too much time.

As soon as he left, Caroline very much regretted her decision, though. Madeleine’s eyes were on her and she was looking at her strangely.

She gestured for Caroline to sit down at the edge of her bed, joining her a second later.

“He loves you,” she blurted out.

“W-What? Klaus?” the witch nodded. “Of course he doesn’t-”

“Do you know what kind of magic I deal with, my dear? Love magic. I’ve been practicing it for years, so trust me when I say I know what the real thing looks like. And I know that you see it, too. I don’t need to tell you that it’s dangerous, do I? But, ah. There’s a man who would do  _ anything _ for the woman he loves. We don’t see many more of these nowadays.”

“I don’t-”

“By holding his heart, you hold all the power in the world. If you weren’t so caught up yourself, you would notice the benefits of the situation.”

_ Caught up?  _ Did she mean-

“I’m not in love with Klaus!”

The witch smiled, as if she could see right through her. Through the lies Caroline was desperately trying to hold onto.

“Not yet.”

Klaus chose that moment to walk through the door. His eyes immediately on her, as if assessing whether she was okay. She wasn’t sure that she was.

Caroline cleared her throat. “So how is love magic supposed to help us against Silas?”

Madeleine took the book from Klaus as he sat beside Caroline, his thigh pressed against hers. It made her body burn and her head spin and it made it awfully hard to care about defeating Silas at all.

_ He loves you. _

The witch was showing them pictures on the book, and Caroline fought hard to pay attention. “Oh, Silas and Amara is one of the most tragic love stories of all time. Thousands of years later, and it is said that his feelings have not wavered… Not once. Nothing brings a powerful man to their knees like love. Wouldn’t you agree?”

She felt Klaus tense beside her. She felt his eyes dart to her face. She saw Madeleine’s cunning smile.

_ He loves you. _

Well, damn it.


End file.
